Waxing Pixels
Waxing Pixels is a podcast by Ryan Molina and the crew of Battle Geek Plus as they explore topics on gaming including the newest releases. Episodes *Ep. 1 - A Mighty Link (July 7th, 2016) *Ep. 2 - Pokemon Go to the FTC (July 14th, 2016) *Snippet - Ghostbusters 2016 Game Released (July 15th, 2016) *Snippet - Pokemon Go (July 16th, 2016) *Ep. 3 - Rise of the Holy Mini NES (July 22nd, 2016) *Ep. 4 - Nintendo NX and Sonic Mania (July 28th, 2016) *Ep. 5 - Pokemon Gone to the Xbox One S (August 5th, 2016) *Ep. 6 - PS4 Neo is The One to save MMOs (August 11th, 2016) *Ep. 7 - The Curse of Final Fantasy XV Being Delayed (August 18th, 2016) *Ep. 8 - Metal Gear Survive Backlash and PS4 Slim Leaked (August 25th, 2016) *Ep. 9 - No Man's Sky Refunds and PS Plus Price Going Up (September 1st, 2016) *Ep. 10 - PS4 Pro & Slim Announced & The Last Guardian Delayed (September 15th, 2016) *Ep. 11 - Nintendo NX Release Month Revealed & Hideo Kojima on Metal Gear Survive (September 22nd, 2016) *Ep. 12 - Final Wii U Sales and Disney & Microsoft Want To Buy Twitter (September 29th, 2016) *Ep. 13 - Famicom Mini Announced and Playstation VR (October 6th, 2016) *Ep. 14 - Cuphead Delayed and Mobile VR Novelties (October 13th, 2016) *Ep. 15 - Nintendo Switch Announced for March 2017 Release (October 21st, 2016) *Ep. 16 - Rise of the Tomb Raider, Gears of War 4, World of Warcraft Leveling and many more! (October 27th, 2016) *Ep. 17 - Wii U Ends Production and Shadow of the Tomb Raider (November 3rd, 2016) *Ep. 18 - Capcom and Nintendo Switch Plus Sega Mega Drive in Brazil (November 10th, 2016) *Ep. 19 - Nintendo Extravaganza (November 17th, 2016) *Ep. 20 - Final Fantasy VII Remake Trailer & New Tomb Raider Movie Details (November 24th, 2016) *Ep. 21 - Marvel vs Capcom 4 Confirmed? & Nintendo Amusement Park at Universal Studios (December 1st, 2016) *Ep. 22 - Capcom Brings Back Old Franchises & Nintendo News (December 8th, 2016) *Ep. 23 - Double Dragon 4 & Castlevania Animated Series Rumors (January 5th, 2017) *Ep. 24 - Nintendo Switch Presentation (January 13th, 2017) *Ep. 25 - Nintendo Switcharama (January 19th, 2017) *Ep. 26 - Nintendo Switch, Tekken 7, & Ultra Street Fighter 2 Online (January 26th, 2017) *Ep. 27 - Farewell Wii U (February 2nd, 2017) *Ep. 28 - New Tomb Raider Movie First Look & Creator of Pac-Man Passes Away (February 9th, 2017) *Ep. 29 - E3, Castlevania on Netflix, & Nintendo Switch Storage Issues (February 23rd, 2017) *Ep. 30 - Twitch vs. Steam, Nindies on the Switch, New Capcom Legacy Collection, & Xbox Game Pass (March 2nd, 2017) *Ep. 31 - Nintendo Switch Launch & Playstation 5 Rumors (March 9th, 2017) *Ep. 32 - Nintendo Switch Sales & Zelda Breath of the Wild Speedruns (March 16th, 2017) *Ep. 33 - Sonic Mania Delayed & Sonic Forces (March 23rd, 2017) *Ep. 34 - Starcraft Remastered & E-Sports (March 30th, 2017) *Ep. 35 - Overwatch Cheaters & Persona 5 Streaming Problems (April 6th, 2017) *Ep. 36 - Nintendo Bounties & Overwatch on the Nintendo Switch? (April 13th, 2017) *Ep. 37 - Death of the NES Mini (April 20th, 2017) *Ep. 38 - SNES Mini, Capcom Infinite Release Date, No Kingdom Hearts 3 or Final Fantasy 7 Remake This Year, & Night Trap Remastered (April 27th, 2017) *Ep. 39 - Shaq-Fu on Switch & Nintendo 2DS XL (May 5th, 2017) *Ep. 40 - Kingdom Hearts 3 & Video Game Scholarships (May 11th, 2017) *Ep. 41 - Zelda on Smartphone & the Return of Sega (May 18th, 2017) *Ep. 42 - Mario Plus Rabbids & Overwatch 1 Year Anniversary (May 25th, 2017) *Ep. 43 - Megaman Legacy Collection 2 & Nintendo Switch Online Service (June 8th, 2017) *Ep. 44 - E3 2017 Discussion (June 22nd, 2017) *Ep. 45 - SNES Mini Extravaganza (June 29th, 2017) *Ep. 46 - Steam Sale Ban & Mega Man Maker (July 13th, 2017) *Ep. 47 - Ataribox & Kingdom Hearts 3 (July 20th, 2017) *Ep. 48 - SNES Mini Preorders & Dragon Quest VI (August 3rd, 2017) *Ep. 49 - Nintendo World Championships 2017 & Dragon Quest Classics (August 10th, 2017) *Ep. 50 - Sonia Mania Special (August 17th, 2017) *Ep. 51 - SNES Mini Preorder Madness (August 24th, 2017) *Ep. 52 - End of the Miiverse & Eggman's Niece (September 1st, 2017) *Ep. 53 - Tomb Raider, DragonBall Fighter Z, & SNES and NES Mini News (September 21st, 2017) *Ep. 54 - Ataribox, PS Vita 2, & Zelda Mods (September 28th, 2017) *Ep. 55 - Sonic the Hedgehog Movie & Commodore 64 Mini (October 5th, 2017) *Ep. 56 - Street Fighter V Arcade Edition & Nintendo Switch Production (October 12th, 2017) *Ep. 57 - EA Shuts Down Visceral, Rocksteady's New IP, & IGN Gets Humble Bundle (October 19th, 2017) *Ep. 58 - Xbox One X Release & Sonic Forces Review (November 9th, 2017) *Ep. 59 - Star Wars Battlefront 2 Community & Super Mario Bros. Animated Movie (November 16th, 2017) *Ep. 60 - Net Neutrality & Black Friday (November 23rd, 2017) *Ep. 61 - Super Mario Cereal & Nintendo Switch as TIME's Device of the Year (November 30th, 2017) *Ep. 62 - Mega Man 11 Announced & Jak and Daxter (December 7th, 2017) *Ep. 63 - Bayonetta 3, Soul Caliber VI & Street Fighter 30th Anniversary (December 14th, 2017) *Ep. 64 - Final Fantasy Ride & Shenmue 3 (January 4th, 2018) *Ep. 65 - Ultra Gameboy & The Future of Zelda (January 11th, 2018) *Ep. 66 - Nintendo Reveals & Dragon Ball FighterZ Beta (January 18th, 2018) *Ep. 67 - Hyrule Warriors Switch & Castlevania Netflix Returns (January 25th, 2018) Links *Waxing Pixels on Channel Awesome